Held back a moan
by Eiprej
Summary: This time, Sheik's POV: Right. Being in the castle stressed me out... Especially with the Hero as well. I needed some time away from here... Chapter 10 up, Shink. Yaoi. DISCONTINUED -might rewrite-
1. Messed up

Me:-sigh- This story is from Sheik's point of view, I just thought about this in Math class when my friend was talking about how "Sexy" men's chests were (lol) I wasn't really listening cause sometimes she talks alot of crap, so while she was talking I was like 'oh wow!I have a great idea!' and walla! this was born.....Enjoy!

Rating:M

Yaoi...if you don't like then don't read!Also this is a male Sheik story, so those of you that will be complaining in the comments DON'T READ FOR GOD'S SAKE!Thank you for reading this message.

--

I watched while his fingers tugged and pulled at the fabric of my outfit, I growled at him, I didn't ask for him to do this, because he didn't HAVE to do this. He just looked up at me and grinned, his fingers still tugging on the fabric again. I let out a irritated sigh, remembering the arguement we had not too long ago.

(Argument....)

"No Link."

"Sheik..."He whined, while I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest. Hylian men are so damn _persistent_.

I muttered curses under my breath while he continued to list the reasons why I should let him do it. Damn it, does he even know what the hell no means? I sighed while he continued on, and on...

"Sheik!It's only fair!You healed me how many times already?Just let me check if you have any cuts. please?"He pleaded, his lightly rough voice got to me, I looked down, a scowl on my face.

I growled lowly, beginning to lightly rub my was aggravating me, didn't he always?He's fucking aggravating me....damn it, why won't he shut up?

"Fine!If shut you damn mouth then you can fucking do it!Just SHUT UP!"I snapped out at him, he looked up at me, his pale blue eyes widening in surprise at me then,

He fucking grinned.

(end of the argument.)

And here I was, his slender fingers pulling at the fabric of my clothes. I gasped lightly when I felt the fabric slide down to my waste, my bruised chest in perfect glanced up at me, a smirk set on his face."That hurt?"

A low growl came out of my throat, it's echo bouncing around the hollow walls of the Temple of Time. "Stop acting stupid Link, I was just surprised you actually managed to get it off of me." I saw him shrug from the corner of my eye, turning his head back down to tend to my freshly gotten cuts, opting to put alchole over them. I closed my eyes, keeping in a light moan when his finger ran down my chest, lightly running over my cuts.

I guess I should have been grateful for this damned mask covering my face, I would never hear the end of it from Link if he found out how red my face if he told _Zelda_...Teasing forever, ugh. I groaned under my mask when he pressed his finger down a little harder on one of my larger cuts. must have felt it, cause as soon as I made that sound, his hand instantly jerked away, and he looked down at the floor. I swear I think I see a light blush on his face.

My breathing was rough. Great, Lust was just what I needed right now damn it.

I felt his cold hand on my chest again, and when I glanced down sure enough, there he was grinning breathing was still slightly heavy, and because of that he looked up at me, his eyes suddenly full of confusion.

Innocent little bastard.

I felt the soft clothes of the bandages being wrapped around my chest, the cold fingertips of his finger brushing against my chest after ever wrap. I closed my eyes again, desperate to drive the feeling out.

I felt the beads of sweat running down my face, damn I was _hot_.I felt the faint blush spreading through my already searing hot skin. I grunted when I felt his cool finger touch my burning face.

"Sheik you burning...do you-"

I growled at his, standing up and snatching my harp from the floor, walking out on him, while he stared at surprise at my back.

Damn, I am so messed up.

--

Jer-chan:Yea!I really liked this can't wait for chapter 2?!-raises my hand-

Sheik:Review.

Link:-takes out his sword- Or else...


	2. Images

Jer-chan(me):Hey guys!Yea, I was on the school laptop and I wrote this on the computer and I saved it on a file, I hope it gets deleted....or else I'm gonna be screwed......well anyways, what do you say we get started to the story?Kay' then!3, 2, 1!

--

I closed my eyes, the image that I was seeing in my eyes was too much.I took in a sharp intake of air, letting a low moan escape. sweet whispers of love in my ear, his hands trailing lower and futher down my masculine chest, his soft lips on mine, both of us fighting for dominance.I wanted him, but I knew he would never want me.I could never truly have him, hold him, kiss him.

He could would never _truly _be mine.

I growled loudly, while the glass cup broke in my hard grasp, I looked down at the crimson liquid that spread through the bandages in my hand, the invisible glass shards now dripping with the red substance.I made no move to remove them from my hand.I just continued staring at my dripping hand, the same thoughts passing through my head._I love him, I can't have him.I wish he was mine._A loud knock at my door distracted me from my yes, how the crimson reflected my eyes so well.....My dangerous, evil looking eyes....

"Sheik?What happened?"Zelda's worried voice rang. Zelda was like a sister to me, always teasing me, but....She often worried about me.I sighed while I grabbed the door knob with my uninjured hand and twisted it.

"Sheik....."She growled, pulling me to sit on the bed and going into my bathroom to get the alcohol.

--

"What happened?"Zelda asked for the 27th time.I hadn't talked for the whole 15 minutes she was treating my hand. yes, I counted.I heard her sigh, and before she asked me the same question for the 28th time I finally answered her question."I crushed the glass cup."

She blinked twice, before a irritated "_Why?" _came out of her lips.I closed my eyes, a low growl emmiting from my throat.

"Do you _need _to know?" I expected some smart ass remark to come out of her mouth but, nothing .....it was silent for a couple of moments, I waited for her reply after a couple of more minutes ticked by. It looked like she was thinking, and that was _not _a good sign.

I heard a faint whisper from her, she whispered it so low that my ears didn't catch the sound.

"What?"I asked, looking at her, expecting an answer.

"It's......It's him isn't it?"

I groaned, I knew she would come to this conclusion eventually.I just wish it hadn't come sooner.I leaned backward into my bed, being careful not to cause my hand to bleed again.I didn't answer, and I turned around to glance at her."Y-yeah." was all I could manage.I didn't need to get into details now.I felt her laugh lightly, while she sat down next to me in my bed, making a low croaking sound.

"Sheik...You, you don't have to be worried...Just have faith."With that said, she got up and walked toward the door, as an effort to stop her I sat up, and she turned around to look at me laughing.

"The hero will be arriving shortly, so I suggest you should take care of that before he reaches the castle."She giggled again, her finger pointing at the growing bulge in my er, spandex outfit.I felt a blush creeping over my face, before grabbing a pillow and covering my erection with it.

"Get out...."I growled at her. She just laughed at me, walking out.

--

Jer-chan:Yep, no Link in this I promise there WILL be Link in the next for reading!

Sheik:-still blushing-And r-review....GET OUT OF MY ROOM ZELDA!!!

Zelda: :p yea so review!


	3. Ahh'

Jer-chan:Hello again!I'll just have to get ideas as I am writing this cause I'm currently having writers block for most of my storys.....if you have any ideas for the next chapter then feel free to comment or PM me!

--

Sheiks POV (Point of View)

I let out a small sigh, stepping into my small shower, letting the burning hot water hit my skin. I grabbed the soap and rubbed it over my body. I was so _stressed_.... I let the hot water rinse off my body. Right now, it didn't even matter that the water was too hot, leaving my skin a irritated shade of red. My mind was too occupied at the moment for me to actually care. I let a laugh come out of my throat. Dinner? Zelda invited him to have dinner with us..... I swear when I get the chance I'm gonna strangle her.

I stepped out of the shower, switching it off and wrapping the towel around my waist. I walked into my room and locked my door, walking towards my black tuxedo. These dinner party's are always so formal. I actually wondered if Link would actually dress appropiatly. I took the over sized pants and slipped them on first, marveling at how baggy it fit on me. I had actually asked Zelda to switch my medium sized dress pants with large just in case I got "Occupied"..... She just laughed at me and got them. I sighed, this was gonna be a long dinner...

--

Link's POV

I grinned while me and Epona jumped the gate, the guards were chasing us all right, I laughed and raced past the guards. I already lost count of how many were after me, 10? 20? Oh well, too late to go check now. Hah, the only reason I always caused trouble for the guards was so that Sheik would get pissed at me. He always said the same thing. "Link....Didn't I tell you NOT to cause trouble?Get OUT of the castle NOW."

I let another laugh rip through me as I jumped off Epona, the wind blowing through my hair. I rolled, softing my fall before beginning to run towards the entrance, jumping over the guards. "Hey!James!Open the bridge!" I yelled to the only guard that actually liked me. While I waited for the bridge to fully open out, I let my mind drift off. Where was Sheik? He usually would have showed up by now, scolding me. Oh man, don't tell me he's still mad at me for the onther day. He looked so _mad_. I sighed, walking up to James and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"James? Where's Sheik?"

"Sheik? Oh, he's inside getting ready."

"Thanks."

I sighed, relived. At least he was coming to the dinner. I'm happy he isn't completely avoiding me. Wait, it shouldn't take him that long to get ready! Sheik is the fastest person I know! It would probably take him only 10 minutes to take a shower, and get changed! Great, now I'm starting to think that he's just stalling... I really hope he isn't. What was he so mad about anyways? Maybe I should have stopped pestering him... I just grumbled, walking inside the castle, the cool air hitting me.

The place was the same as always, too fancy. Well, for my taste anyways. My taste was behind a campfire, all covered in mud and monster blood, and sleeping on the ground. I guess that was what it is if you even call that normal. The carpet was a rich blue color, just like my eyes. And there were pictures of whoever and whatever they were. All I knew, is that to me it just looked like retarded scribblings drawn by a two year old. Huh, funny really, who likes this stuff anyways?

"Link!" Huh, funny it sounded like Zelda. Wait, Zelda? Zelda!? Oh crap.....

I quickly moved out of the way before she glomped slash attacked me, to me it was a attack, to her, it was a so called "Glomp." I laughed while she almost tripped over her own feet, scrambling to get up.

"Hi Zelda."

She just hmpfed and crossed her arms childishly.

"Well excuse me princess...."

Zelda just huffed and walked away. Wait.... "Zelda!"

She turned around and glared at me playfully. "What?"

I looked at the floor embarrassed. I didn't want her to know I was worried about Sheik... Ah screw it.

"Where's Sheik?"

She gave me a sly smirk. Damn, that didn't mean she was up to any good. Then, she started speaking again. "Sheik? Why do you want to know about him?" Uh, questions. I hate questions. Can't she just tell me and be done with it? Um well let's see...

"I dunno, it's just he's running a little late don't you think? And as a adding plus, he didn't scold me today!" I waved my arms in the air at the last part. She just laughed at me.

"Relax Link, he's getting ready. Just go take a seat at the table." and with that, she walked away.

Pfft. Go to the table? Screw that. I'm gonna find out whats wrong with Sheik. I paced over to his room, which took like ten halls to find. Hm, why did this place have to be so big? Oh well, anyways.... I knocked on his door three times. No answer. And it was quiet in there too. I huffed lightly before pressing my ear against the door, trying to find any source of movement or sound. Thankfully I did, but it was a bit confusing... I heard low gasps coming from inside, quiet moans coming time to time. I furrowed my eyebrows, he sounds like he's in pain, I think.... Whats going on in there?

"Hey Sheik! What cha' doing in there?"I yelled. I heard a 'thump' and a couple of curses.

"Ahh..."

Ahh? That didn't sound like he was in pain that sounded like- **'BAP!'** I hissed, rubbing the soon to be bump on my head. I looked up into the death glare of Sheik. Ow, he hit me with the door... "Link..." His tone sounded like a warning. Hm, definitely not a greeting.

"Hello to you too." I muttered, looking away. Those glares of his always kinda freaked me out, but now that I noticed, his eyes are a nice shade of red, crimson.....I yelped, feeling a hand slap me in the back of my head. "Hey!" I barley yelled.

I looked up at him again. "What do you want Link?" His expression told me he was irritated, and his breathing was abnormally hard. I watched his chest rise up and down with every breath he took, he _must _have been doing _something _in there. Just then, I wished I could have had another chance to just let Ganon kill me on the spot. "Can I feel your chest?" His eyes widened, staring at me in surprise this time instead of anger. I mentally slapped myself. Why am i so stupid?

I chuckled, embarrassed. "J-Just kidding..." I rubbed the back of my head again, before rushing into the dining room. I swear, my face is so red right now. I sighed, relieved to be away from there, I slid more into my chair.

--

Jer-chan:Sweet!!! This turned out much better then I expected! Well anyways, seriously, if you have any ideas then PM me.....

Link: Review!

Sheik: hmpf.

Zelda: 3


	4. Colors and the dinner

Jer-chan:Hey! Here's the next chap! So many ideas came to me...... Awesome ones too. I guess if you want to find out then read! READ!

--

Link's POV

I slid lower into my chair, waiting for the dinner to start. You know what? Instead of going through the embarrassment I could just leave... I'll just say that there was some trouble happening over at Zora's Domain... That could work.....

The sliding of chairs sounded all over the room, I guess it's too late to escape now. I lifted my head to glance up and examine the current people in the room. It was mostly Zelda, her father, and Shei- Wait, where's Sheik?! Damn... He must be really mad at me. My ear twitched, picking up the sound of one late chair sliding out. I looked up into the eyes of Sheik, his face was impassive. I let a small sigh escape me, while I just looked down at my lap.

"Hello Link!" Came the jolly voice of the king of hyrule, Zelda's father. I knew it was rude to not reply, so I sat up in my chair and faced him, putting on my famous "Link" grin. "Thank you for inviting me to this dinner sir. " He just let out a loud laugh.

"Don't be so formal son! This is like your second home! So, would the hero like to tell us of his heroic tales?" He nudged me with his elbow, moving his eye brows suggestively. "Any cute looking woman like my Zelda?" I heard Zelda almost choke on her food. I stuggled not to laugh.

"Dad!" I heard Zelda practicly yell at him. "Stop talking like that!"

I searched my mind for anyone I found attractive. I had been traveling so much I hadn't had the time to look... "Well actually, I never found anybody particularly attractive since I travel so much. I only found one who I would have like too..." I trailed off, my mind wandering. Sheik? The only damn thing that passed through my mind was him? I shivered, I need not to go into details.

" Who is it boy! Spit it out!" He laughed, I saw he was eagerly awaiting my answer.

"Eh, no one really."

He fake glared at me, before turning his head to Sheik. "Fine son, we'll leave you alone for now. But, tell us about your adventures! Don't leave us hanging!" I sighed, beginning to tell my adventures.

--

I had been going at this for a while already, Sheik not muttering a word the whole time. The king intently listened to my adventures, looking very interesting.

"Yea so, I quickly ran out of Zora's domain, Ruto scaring me half to death. I mean really! She just stated that she was engaged to me!" I laughed, waving my arms out. " Well anyways, after I got into the Temple and opened the door, Navi told that it was the sword of Time, so I pulled it. The only thing i saw next was a flash of light and then ' BAM! ' I was a adult! That surprised me a bit, but I eventually calmed down. So, when I started walking towards the exit, Sheik suddenly poofed behind me. It caught me completely off guard so I took out my sword Sheik, ready to strike. Until he calmed me down, explaining everything. After he finished, I started to circle around him and I said-"

"Don't." Was the only thing I heard come out of Sheiks mouth this whole time. Both Zelda and the King stared at Sheik.

" Sheik..." I continued. " Well anyways, after that I said-"

"Link." Was the warning that came out of his mouth.

"I-"

I heard the chair slide out, and Sheik's footsteps leading to the court yard. "Sheik! Come back here!" The King yelled after him. Zelda was just sitting in her seat, glaring at me.

I took one look at Sheik's discarded chair that was laying helplessly on the ground. I stood up from my chair, chasing him. "Sheik!" I yelled, running out to the court yard. Oh hell, what did I do now?

--

Sheik's POV

I gritted my teeth, why was I being so harsh to him? I... I just can't properly talk to him without my thoughts interfering with me. I lightly grasped the crimson colored flower in my hand. I crushed it as soon as I heard his foot steps coming closer behind me. I heard his panting behind me. I closed my eyes, trying to hide the emotion that was beginning to gleam in them. I was jealous.

" Sheik?" His soft voice rang out. He sounded worried. I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." I opened my eyes a bit, still not turning to face him. I picked a small flower, turning it around in my hand, it was blue.

"Blue, the color of your eyes. Innocent, and stands for courage." From the side of my eye I heard his head cock back up. Questioning me.I then saw him grasp a dark crimson colored flower, while he twisted it in his hand, just as I did earlier.

"Red. Passion, love, lust." I heard him say, while he glanced back down at the flower. I gritted my teeth, I always had a problem with my eyes. I never had liked them. I leaned my head on my hand, sighing deeply.

"Red, is the color of anger, pain, bloodshed, hate." I saw his head perk back up, before he stood up and walked to me. He placed a ungloved hand on my shoulder. "Your eyes? This is about your eyes?" He exclaimed, turning me so I could face him. I was practicaly forced to look him in the eyes.

"Link." I warned, he was getting a little to close for comfort.

"Sorry." He replied, and let me go. But he continued to remain in eye contact with me. "Your eyes, are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." I stared at him in awe. What did he just say? I saw him blush faintly. "I-I mean if you were a girl..." He coughed. I continued to stare at him.

"W-we should go back inside... They must be worried that you already killed me..." He chuckled, putting one hand in back of his head, while he proceeded to walk into the dining room. I followed behind him shortly after. As soon as I walked back in I saw Zelda with her sly smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her before noticing that I had licked my face mask. I pfffted, and she laughed.

"Hey what happened to the food!" Link whined. I sighed.

--

Jer-chan: I have something up my sleeve for the next one... heh heh heh....

Link: Uh-

Sheik: oh.

Zelda: HELL YEA! Oh and... Review... :3


	5. Wine

Jer-chan:Hey-low! Heh heh heh.... I'm into LinkXMidna now! But only for TP. Link X Sheik is still totally controling me right now! :D So I still have minor writers block, so I'm sorry if this chap doesn't come out as good as you expected.... Well let's do it! -grin-

--

Sheik's POV

I stared at the fumbling Link, he struggled to find his sword wherever Zelda hid it. I let the thought run through my head again, this time they didn't make me feel saddened by the thought I could never be with him. He would always be my friend. I had no doubts that he would stay with me through the worst. I didn't mind he could only be my friend, that was good enough for me. I let a smile come over me, still being hidden by my mask. I saw him look towards me, giving me a thumbs up before he glared at Zelda. I let a laugh rip through me.

"Why don't you simply give up Link, if Zelda's the one that hid it you might never find it." I commented, watching while Zelda laughed and Link stuck out his tounge at me. I felt my heart begin to beat everytime he even took one glace at me. I couldn't stop myself from staring into his deep blue eyes. I heard a laugh from Zelda which quite frankly, freaked me out. It sounded so evil, I was actually wondering whether Ganondorf was even actually EVIL. I shivered.

"Sheik is right. Anyways, if your still thirsty then you can have some of the wine on the table. Sheik was gonna drink it anyways. Me and my dad are going to sleep. Have fun you two..." She winked, and I slapped my forehead. She had planned this whole thing out didn't she? With that evil mind of hers, I didn't have any doubts. She _did _plan this out. She walked off leaving me and Link behind.

"You were gonna drink it all by yourself?" Link said, with some kind of amusement in his voice. I simply growled.

"I never imagined you to be a person who could hold their liquor."

"I never imagined you to be either." I commented. The only thing I ever saw him drink was milk, so I always thought he was the type for drinking.

"Contest. Now." Link shuffled to the kitchen, turning off the lights and grabbing the wine. I rolled my eyes, and shuffled behind him.

--

He stared at me intently, as if waiting for me to do something. I stared at him, a annoyed look on my face. "What?!" I growled. Why the hell was he staring at me?! I sighed.

"How do you.... You know, drink?" I raised a eyebrow at him. What did he mean by how do I drink?

"What kind of question is that?!"

He raised his hands up in the air, waving them. "I-I mean, how do you drink with your face mask on?" He kept a steady grin on his face. I coughed. "You don't need to know. Can we start this already?"

He nodded, a wide grin spreading through his face. I watched as he poured the wine into the cup, a grin still on his face. He pushed the cup towards me. Then, he watched me intently. **Again.** "Fine." I smirked. "I'll get a head start then."

I slowly pulled down my mask, the cup near my lips. He stared at me, and I put the cup over my lips at the exact time I pulled down the top of my mask. I heard him grumble.

--

We had gone through quite a couple of drinks already, and it hadn't really hit me yet. As for Link... Well...

"Hey, Sheik... Let's play a game!" His words were slightly slurred, but at least he did the pronoucation right.. I guess. I sighed. "Sure Link. What kind of game?"

He let out a proud grin. "Allright then! Listen up! We ask eachother questions!" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Link, thats not really considered a game..." He huffed at me.

"Well I'm not finished yet! Anyways... the deal is... We have to tell the complete and undeniable truth. If you rather not answer the question, then you have to drink the wine, with a **penny **in it." He let out another proud smirk. I sighed, for being slightly tipsy he had a good point. We would never lie, especially to each other. We would try, but it wouldn't work out as we hoped. I nodded, gulping. I'm having second thoughts about this...

--

Link's face was a tinged with light pink, the alcohol starting to take effect for him. The good thing about me was, that alcohol took a while for it to actually get me drunk. heh, and to think he though he could actually beat me? I stared at him, waiting for his question. It was his turn after all.

"Sheik.... wha did you think of me when you first saw me?" Even if he was drunk, he could still get his pronounciation right. How the hell did he do that? Er, anyways, back to the question.

"What did I think of you? Well, when I first saw you, I thought that you were a loud, careless person. I couldn't actually beleive you were the hero. I think of you exactly as I think of you now." I smirked, remembering how negative I was towards him that day. I laughed.

I stopped breathing when I felt his cold finger tips carass my cheek. I tried to steady the glass cup that was being held at my lips, a unsuccessful try. I shivered when I could feel his hot breath at my ear, his fingertip carassing the line of my jaw.

"How exactly do you think of me now Sheik?" I groaned when he nibbled on my ear. I lifted up my hand, grabbing his arm, trying to push it off my cheek. So many sensations, I felt the desire burning through my veins, like a shot of heroine. My eyes were half closed, as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly. I felt his tounge prodding at my lips, asking for permission to enter. I gave him it, a light whimper escaping me. His hands trailed down my chest, teasing me. He stopped at my pants, unbuttoning them. I let my hand grab the fabric of his shirt, while I moaned softly.

"L-Link..." I stuttered out, when his fingers slid under the waistband of my pants.

I felt his hot breath on my ear, I shivered. "I want you." He growled lustfully in my ear. I felt him begin to play with me, a low moan coming out of my lips. He nibbled a bit on my neck, I knew that would leave marks in morning. I wrapped my arms around him, the silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

It didn't matter that he didn't actually want me. The onlt thing I enjoyed was the taste of his lips, his skin on mine. Not even that satisfyed me. Sure, it hurt , not physically but emotionally. He idn't really love me. After this night, he would wake up and remember nothing that had happened. It hurt like a straight punch to the face, or worse, a knife stabbing me. That thought alone brought tears to my eyes. He didn't love me, it wasn't true.

--

Jer-chan:-sigh- and no... I was thinking about writing a lemon but... eh, it'll come in later on. -wink- So review! And tell me if you liked this chapter!

Zelda:... Review!! Or no lemon for you! XD

Jer-chan: 0.o


	6. Sinful

Jer-chan: Here's the next chap! I'm so messed up, I must be crazy trying to do 8 stories at once... Well anyways... I was looking on the internet when I found this cute picture of Link/Saria. I really do like that couple, but not as much as I love Link/Sheik! They rule me! -drool-

Zelda: uhh... -pokes me- Uh oh, she's day dreaming again... Well anyways, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Sheik's POV

I groggily opened my eyes. It took me a moment to exactly realize where I was. The guest bedroom? How did I- Ugh, last night... Now I remember. The night he claimed me. I shuddered, I didn't need to remember this, not now. But how could I not? I felt his warmth beside me. I silently slipped out of the bed and started to navigate toward where my clothes were. I slipped on my boxers and tuxedo pants as I walked out of the room, not taking one glance at the sleeping figure on the bed.

I walked into the kitchen, hissing when I stepped in the glass from last night. That's right, we had broken everything last night too? I sat myself down at the chair, picking out the glass shards out of my bare foot, watched the crimson that dripped from it. I grabbed the closest towel to me and wiped my bleeding foot with it.

"What happened?" I looked up into the sad gaze of Zelda. I sighed, while she pulled the chair out and sat down.

--

Link's POV

I groaned, when the sunlight came pouring into the window. I layed there silently for a couple of moments before complete realization came over me. Where the _hell _was I? I immediately sat up, my eyes scanning the room. The guest room? How did I get _here_? I yawned, rubbing my head. Damn, What a headache... What did I do last night? I don't even remember what I did... And why am I so damn _cold_? I felt the blanket slide off me, showing my tanned skin. I gasped, why was I _naked?_For the love of Farore! Did I go running around naked last night or what?! I grabbed my clothes which were oddly on the other side of the room, and slipped them on, exiting the room.

I stumbled into the kitchen, the headache getting the best of me. I grinned sheepishly at Sheik and Zelda. Zelda just glared at me. I looked down, taking note of the broken glass on the floor. I lifted my head up to look at Sheik.

"What happened last night?" Just moments after I had said that Zelda walked out of the kitchen, Sheik sighed. I raised a eyebrow, what's going on? I slipped into the now abandoned chair, still remaining in eye contact with him. I leaned back in the chair. He shrugged.

"Depends on what you want to know."

I searched my mind, turning my attention to the glass on the floor.

"Why is everything broken?"He sighed, looking at the glass shards on the floor. I glanced at the crimson stained rag on his foot. I stayed silent.

"You..." He paused, not looking my way. "You passed out on the table, and everything broke. I had to carry you to your room." I raised an eyebrow. I could believe that but... Why was I naked?

"And... Why was I naked?" I could see him visibly flinch, and his hold on the cup tightened. What's wrong with him? What did I _do _last night? W-Wait... C-can I see pain in his eyes? N-no... That's probably just my imagination. "Well..." Sheik started, but paused.

"Sheik." I said sternly, turning him so that he could face me. So I was right, I _had _done something last night. There _was _pain in his eyes.

"Sheik there was _blood _on the _bed_!" I lightly grabbed his shoulders. He growled.

"Don't touch me Link." He warned. The look in my eyes looked pleading. "Sheik... Please... What did I _do_?" I roughly pushed off my hand from my shoulder. He glared at me.

"Get it through your thick head hero. What do you _think _you did? Think hard about it. When you do find out, _if _you do, then don't come near me." I stayed there, shocked. I watched as he walked out of the room, growling. Suddenly, I felt guilty. I leaned back into the chair, putting my hand on my head. what have I done? I finally get him to get along with me and I _ruin _it?! Damn it! I hissed, standing up and stumbling to the guest room, great. Just great, my head starts to hurt now? When I have to think? I layed back down on the bed. What am I gonna do?

--

Sheik's POV

_Of course he doesn't remember. That's good, I don't have to embarrass myself._

I walked around the corridors, looking for the door of my room. I glanced from side to side, my thoughts interfering with me. Zelda's room, Impa's room... Guest room... I paused, my eye brows raising up in confusion. What in the...

I pressed my ear against the guest room door, waiting for something to happen.

"Ah, mmm... Sh-Sheik..." A deep red blush formed on my face, as I backed away from the door. The grunts and moans turned to a minimum, turning into uneven breathing and panting. There was no mistaking it, that was _my_ name. I turned away to run to my room, when I heard something that caused me to turn back.

"Tell me Nayaru, is it a sin to love somebody?"

"No child. Why do you ask suck a question?"

"I love somebody but... This person is not a woman. I just want to know, is it really a sin? To be with the one you truly love?"

There was a moment of silence. During the moment of silence I minimized my breaths, so I wouldn't get caught.

"... It is a sin, but do you love this man more then anything?"

"Yes."

"Then child, is this simple sin going to stop you from loving this person?"

"No. Thank you, Nayaru."

I turned away from the room. That's all I needed to hear. I let a small smile form over my covered face, I would soon find out who this man was. I let my simple smile form into a grin. So, when will the hero remember what he did to me? Knowing him, it might take a while. I could wait though.

* * *

Jer-chan:Mh, I didn't like this chapter. Who did?

Zelda: I was barely in it!

Link:... Where's Sheik?

Sheik: -in a bunny outfit- Ugh. Review, get me out of this outfit. **Please.**


	7. He just snapped

**Jer-chan:Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Held back a moan and I just got writers block... Again. Ahem, but my dear readers! You need not worry about that! Just read, read! And hope it's good... Then review to tell me how good or horrible I did! Yes my dear people, encourage me! **

**Zelda: -.- sorry but she forgot to take her pills today, so she's as crazy as ever... Enjoy?**

**Dark Link:WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHY AM I NOT HERE?! WHY DOES LINK GO FOR THAT, THAT... Actually Sheik isn't that bad looking either... -Grabs me by the collar of my shirt- MAKE A THREESOME WOMAN! I DEMAND IT!**

**Me: Hey! I'm the author here, I can easily make something terribly bad happen to you! So just shut up and relax! And I am NOT making a threesome, I'd horribly fail at that. Your turn will soon come Dark. XD Oh and... To warn you, there is a er, BIG flash back ahead...**

* * *

Sheik's POV

The clocked ticked over and over and it was finally getting on my nerves. I sighed loudly, putting my head back on the table which was undoubtfully, covered in documents, papers, anything else you could find in this mess. I heard a barely audible 'thunk' as my pen dropped on the hard wooden floor. I groaned, me and Zelda both knew this would happen, since we had been goofing of this whole month the council decided to give us **extra **work. Ha-ha, the horror.

1,000 papers, 1,000 papers in 1 day. All because the zoras decided to give us a rough time. Go fix the damn ice your selves. I wanted to blurt out but I kept my cool that whole time, apparently Link didn't.

(Flashback... Oh noes.)

_Every one sat at the large the large table, Gorons across from the Zoras, Hylians next to the Gorons, and Gerudo next to the Zoras. The gerudo always liked to pick a fight with the Zoras so the Gorons constantly got forced into it, most of the time they attempted to ignore them though. They always looked just as bored as Link in these meetings. I glanced over at Link, nudging him with my elbow to prevent him from falling asleep. He just grinned at me. I looked away, a scowl on my face. I wasn't at all surprised Zelda chose us a the 2 representatives for the castle, me and Link purley hated it though. And Zelda liked to torture us. No wonder._

_Link let out a bored sigh as the zoras began talking._

_"We need some kind of help! The ice still has not melted and all the zoras are forced to live in the monster infested waters downstream!"_

_Link interjected with was rare for him, the only thing that urked him was that they always made an excuse that there were monsters when Link had taken them out. They came and went, but only rarely. I saw him sigh and stand up._

_"If i'm correct, the last time I checked with was not too long ago there were hardly any monsters, so 'infested' is going a bit far don't you think?"_

_The Zora huffed at Link before speaking again._

_"Like I was saying, we need someone to help thaw the ice or do something so we can live in our habitat again! Can't you spare someone?"_

_The minister shook his head, standing up for a moment._

_"I'm afraid we cannot, we are trying to help the Goron's rebuild some of their-"_

_"You can't even spare one person?!" She glanced towards Link, and I covered my face with my hand. This couldn't turn out good. I heard the Gerudo snickering behind me, and the Gorons murmering some before curling in their signature balls._

_"Not even your he-"_

_Link stood up once again, and I saw slight anger in his eyes. He didn't like when people always expected him to do something. Sure, he would do it if they asked, but when people demanded him of it? Expected him to do it? That set him off._

_"I'm sorry but I also have my dutys to fufill, so I won't be able to help you with that. Maybe you can find someone else...?" Link proposed softly, but in truth I knew he was trying to keep his cool. The Zora woman growled before laughing darkly._

_"You people are pathetic! The only reason your making up such a idiotic excuse is so you could stay with that stupid sheikah, the murderer, the traitor!" She turned to me, a smug smirk on her face. "Sometimes Sheikah, I wonder how you see through all that blood on your hands, you should have died along with the rest of you clan." _

_I stayed quiet for a moment, before a growl of anger covered my barely audible choked sob. That hurt, no one has reminded me of that since these past couple of months, I was glad the only one that heard my sob was Link._

_"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! If this 'traitor' wasn't here then I would have never defeated Ganon! It's all thanks to him that I even defeated him! So you ungrateful little assholes better be thankful!" Link growled out, his voice a angry tone. His hand was harshly grasping his tunic. _

_"Relax. It's nothing." I closed my crimson red eyes, placing my hand on his shoulder. He was making a big deal, it doesn't matter really. Though these meetings did bring out the worst of everyone these days..._

_There was a loud cough and we both looked up at the Zora woman, a smug smirk on her face. Link simply glared._

_"Yeah Link you should listen to your boyfriend." I took in a deep intake of air. I was gonna lose it, but Link beat me towards it._

_The sound of wood splitting made me open my eyes again as I looked at Link's sword which was currently stuck in the wood wall at the other side of the room. That zora bitch was ducked under it, a look of utter and complete shock in her eyes. I couldn't hold back my laugh, I laughed lightly, the Gerudos joining me. I looked to my side, only to find that the Gorons were holding him back from dashing across the table. The zora hadn't moved yet._

_The male zora sighed, apparently having nothing to do with this. "Told you you should have kept your mouth shut Jessie."_

_"Shut up James."_

_It was silent in the room for a moment, most of the representatives were as shocked as the zora though. I sighed, grabbing Link's arm and glancing up at the Gorons. I nodded._

_"Uncle Sheik?" I paused turning around a bit._

_"It's going to be alright Link. Tell your father Darunia that the meeting didn't go well." The young Goron lightly nodded and I paced out of the room._

_"We'll take care of them for you!" I heard the Gerudos yell out, snickering as they did so._

_"H-Hey! Order! Sit down Gerudos! HEY! DON'T DO THAT!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"J-Jessie!"_

(End of the very long flashback...)

I chuckled lightly, signing another paper and slipping it to the side. A couple of weeks had passed since the incident, and I found myself being even _more_ attracted to him, not that thats possible though. I sighed, he still didn't remember though, and everyday he tried to coax it out of me.

I heard the door creak lightly then close softly. I glanced back at Link, a light blush on his face, he had one hand behind his head.

"H-Hey." He greeted nervously.

I put my pen down and smirked. "Calmed down?"

He laughed nervously before sliding a chair out and sitting next to me. "Y-Yeah. Was I really that bad?" I grinned.

"Well you caused a fight between the zoras and the Gerudos." Link groaned, tilting his head back on the chair. "A fist fight?" He questioned lightly. I nodded, and he chuckled.

"The Gerudos won from what little Link told me."

"Niceee... That bitch deserved it anyways."

I nodded, a light laugh coming out.

"I need a shower now hero, will you take care of those papers?" I mumered, walking towards the bathroom. I slipped off my cowl when I was half-way there.

"Yeah sur- HEY!" He ran after me, stumbling over my cowl (Idiot) and falling on the floor, my drawer opened, and my clothes fell out, along with my belongings. Damn it.

"Clean that up!" I yelled over the sound of the shower. He grunted.

* * *

**Jer-chan: Hope you enjoyed! Er, happy New Year! The giant ball thing just dropped in New York and I'm over here in Florida so, HELLS YEAH! Have a great New Year! :3 -laughs- oh and did you notice the names of the Zoras? Jessie and James from pokemon! I just noticed that...**

**Zelda: Happy-**

**Sheik: New.**

**Link: Year! :3**

**Me: To the fireworks!!!!!!!!!! :3**


	8. Pay attention!

**Jer-chan: Hey! WAZZZZAAAA?! XD Just kidding.... I might be a little hyper though. Kay'? Kay'. XDDD Are yo uready to rumbbbllleeee?! Damn... I'm too hyper. Oh! Look! Candy! *Runs after candy then gets hit by a truck***

**.....**

**Kan:Hellooooo... 3 I'm one of Jer-chan's OC's and you might be seeing me later in one of her othe Shink stories, so um.... Yeah. Hi!**

* * *

Link's POV

It had been quite a few days after the meeting, and a whole LOT of days since me and Sheik were drinking. I still had no clue what could have gotten him that mad, it wasn't like the Sheikah to lose his temper like that. Maybe...

I took his clothes and forced him to run all over Hyrule naked?

Never mind... He wouldn't had been as stupid as that. Hell, even if he WAS drunk then he still wouldn't had done that.

...

Had I pulled off his cowl? I remember the last the I had tried to do that he was overly defensive about that...

Naw, ever since that day he hadn't even let me get CLOSE to his face.

I pondered over various reasons he could have been that angry at me. Well, sure he had calmed down some but... It always seemed as he would flinch away from me, like he didn't want me near him. What could I have done to aggravate him so much? I sighed deeply as I ran my hands through my dirty blonde hair, racketing my mind for suggestions as one by one I crossed them off.

Stole his hat? Nope.

Made him kiss Zelda- Aw hell no.

Threw a phone at his head? Ok, that was just stupid.

What _had _I done? A growl ripped out of my through, the confusion I felt was annoying me....

Sudden realization hit me.

Oh... Oh god... I couldn't have... I couldn't have _raped_ him could I?

--

Sheik's POV

I was right. It had been about, 3 weeks? Yes, 3 weeks since the incident, and he _still _hasn't remembered, has he? Well, not that I _expected_ him to remember anytime soon. He was so _dense_ the idiot. I didn't have anymore time to mentally rant as a soft knock sounded at my door. I rubbed my temples since I had expected for it to be one of Zelda's awful looking servants, though I ended up looking ino the eyes of the hero himself. He looked thoughtful.

What does he want now?

When I'm _working _nonetheless.

I _scoffed_ when he had carelessly thrown himself (At least that's what it looked like) on my bed. The thoughtful look hadn't left his face yet. He was straining himself, think about whatever he was. I could tell.

Whatever, no point in pursuing the matter. I had work to do anyways, I had no time for this. I plopped down on my chair, stackng the papers in a pile before leaning back in my chair, turning my head to glane at him.

"Did you just come here to bother me?" It actually didn't sound like a question at all, it had turned out to sound more like a statement. For that I could have easily said: _"Your bothering me, get out."_. Link hadn't answered yet though, I stared at him.

"Link?" I called, trying to get his attention.

"Link...?" I repeated, my stare turning into a glare.

"Link."

"Enough of this." I growled, picking up the ink pen I had currently just put down and chucking it at his head. Pale blue orbs looked up at me in confusion.

"Huh? What were you talking about Sheik?"

Annoyance bubble up inside of me.

What was I saying?

What was I saying?

_What was I saying?!_

An annoyed and loud sigh came out of my mouth, and I ran my hands through my dirty blonde hair, closing my eyes to try to keep my cool. How could I like this _idiot?_

"Get out."I seethed, a headach presenting itself.

"H-huh? Sheik but-"

"Out." I interuppted, glaring at the man.

"b-but can I-"

"Link...." I warned, my voice menacing.

"Fine..." He complied, walking out.

"Idiot." I mumered, leaning more into my chair.

* * *

**Kan:Hi again! Thanks for reading, and er, stuff like that! Thanks you! Wait, 'Thanks you?' are you serious? -reads line from script- Oh god.... Um, ahem, well anyways, review! **


	9. Talking

****

Jer-chan: Hello people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while for this story, it's just that I've been a bit short on ideas and in addition to THAT, I also had to get my grades back up. I am still a normal person, ne? Anyywayyss... Shall we start? Oh... And this chapter is NOT Zelink.

**Kan:Yes we shall... 8D**

* * *

Link's POV

"Damn..." I kicked a empty water bottle around. Sheik had kicked me out of his room. Why? Because I was being an idiot again. The goddesses blessed me with the master sword, but why not a brain? Oh Farore, I'm insulting myself now. I sighed again. I had a pretty clear idea of what I might have done to Sheik now, and truthfully, the fact whether it was true or not, scared me.

I thought he was a Sheikah, a mighty shadow warrior. why didn't he just push me off? Come to think of it... I'm not to strong without a weapon. Even if I did do it, and he let me, _Why?_ Or, maybe he was drunk too... No, he hadn't drunk much to begin with. It's hardly plausible that Sheik would allow me to do such a thing... But it's not like it _couldn't _happen right? Ah! Damn... My mind's just going around in circles...

"Grr.." I growled lightly, plopping down on the guest bed. I let my mind run aroung in circles for a while, though it was getting me _NOWHERE._

The door opened, before closing softly. I barely noticed it though.

"Link?" Someones soft, yet firm voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Hmmm... That voice was most definetely Zelda. I heard the bed slightly creak under her weight as she took a seat next to me. I glanced at her briefly, before turning my head to look back uo at the ceiling.

"Yes?" I said lightly, almost absent-mindedly. It was so quiet by then, I had almost forgot she was in the room. I was slightly dozing off at that point.

"Link... Do you like Sheik?" I was a bit taken back at her question, so _direct_.

"Eh? What's this all of a sudden Zelda? Stop playing around with me!" I attempted to tease and play around, but by the look of her face she wasn't joking. So... That mean't she wasn't gonna tease me? I hope...

"Link, can you please tell me?" I sighed, my fake grin leaving. I saw her smile lightly.

"Yes." I answered simply. I expected her to tease, but in exchange she gave me a heartwarming hug.

"You look sad. What happened?" I knew she would notice sonner or later, the growing gap between me and Sheik. It was getting bigger, I could tell. Sometimes, if he was in a good enough mood, he would allow me to pat his arm, or hug him playfully. But on other days, he would be so distant... Like he didn't want me near him. And when I touched him, he would flinch as if my touch burned. Had I done it then? Had I raped him of his pride? Hell, had I taken his _body? _My gaze dropped to the floor, ashamed. Should I really tell Zelda then? I nodded once, deciding to trust her. I began explaining everything.

After I had finished, Zelda took a moment to ponder over this. she leaned over and gave me another soft hug, nodding. "Is that so Link? Don't worry over it so much... It'll all work out." She comforted.

"B-but Zelda... He's _avoiding_ me! A-and it hurts... Knowing that I might have h-hurt him in such a way... What am I suppose to do?! I'm just s-so confused..." My rants turned into soft sobs while the hot tears dripped from my eyes. Zelda was rubbing circles on my back, cooing. I hugged her back while another light sob came out. I had no idea how long she stayed there comforting me, but I knew this...

Zelda would always be there for me.

* * *

**Jer-chan: -hides- I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I need to do alot of work before report cards... Forgive me! I hope you can enjoy this awfully short chapter... Yay for sisterly lurves! :D**


	10. SKIP THIS

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys.. I know I haven't been updating much, and here's the reason why I've been putting all my watchers for this story through hell for not updating. Firstly, It's been HELL for me the past few months..! I've been through writers block(A VERY bad case might I add) and I haven't been able to get out of it! It's been bugging me so much that I haven't been updating at all!

Secondly, school. The word itself bugs me, but that's also been on my nerves. Well, that was BEFORE vacation, so that's another reason why I didn't update in so long. Oh, and speaking of vacation…

I've been out of Florida for a while(without my precious computer! TT^TT) and I haven't been back in about a good month! I went to New York, then straight to Puerto Rico, and I'm staying here for about another week… But I promise, as soon as I get back I'll finish that chapter I've been working on for you guys!

Thanks for reading this annoying (pathetic) authors note. So, Ja Ne! I hope you all have a great summer..~..


	11. Going?

**Jer-chan: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long, LONG time, but you know how life is. Bah, writers block is the worse, don't you agree? Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…**

* * *

"And what exactly is my concern with this..?" I said, my voice calm and collected. Though couldn't help but feel a small surge of anger towards this. What? After they had insulted me? The way I see it, I shouldn't even help. But yet, that is not the Sheikah way. I fought back the anger that rippled through me and gazed at them intensely, awaiting an answer.

"W-Well…" The man-No, Zora stuttered out. I saw him nudge the older lady next to him, whom I suppose was a higher rank officer. The Zoras didn't wear clothes after all, though I did see a tattoo on the female's left arm. It was more elaborate then the younger male in front of me, so I guessed that she was in a higher rank. The woman sighed. She pushed the younger away.

"What this has to do with you Sheikah, is that you are probably the most capable person of doing the job." Said the Zora, whose name was… Remoa? Quite truthfully, I don't care. I'm annoyed enough as it is. I sighed once. "Me? Are you sure you have no one else..?" No, there was no way I wanted to do this.

"We're positive Sheikah. You do know that all of Zelda's elite soldier's are doing other jobs, correct?" She stated, fixing me with a glare of her own. I challenged her back.

"And yet..? I also have my work too, which is also of importance."

"Dire importance?"

"You never know." I finished, smiling under my cowl. The Zora in front of me just growled in impatience and annoyance.

"You Sheikah are so-!" Her sentence was stopped short by the all-too-familiar sound of Zelda clearing her throat.

" Well, is there a problem here..?" The princess questioned, raising a thin blonde eyebrow at us. I bowed at her presence politely, as I always did. She frowned. "Sheiky," She said softly, though I heard a trace of slight annoyance in her tone. I grunted, showing that I didn't appreciate the name much. I didn't glance over at the Zora to see her reaction. I mean, I didn't really care what she thought at the moment. "I told you that you didn't have to be formal around me…"

"But-" I began. I quickly shut my mouth though. Anyone would with the short, yet power glare she shot at me. She smiled again though. Goddesses, it still surprises me at how fast she could change her facial expression.

"Now, would one of you like to share with me what the problem was here..?" I coughed, preparing myself for a short explanation.

"Well Princess, it seems like this," The Zora shot me a dirty look-"Sheikah here, isn't considering helping us Zora's in our time of need." I felt the small urge to scoff. Time of need..? Those stupid Zora's weren't even doing anything to help them selves… At least the Gorons were considerate enough to do some work themselves. Zelda turned to look at me.

"Is this true Sheiky..?" Gah, she's still using my pet name?! I grumbled, thankful once again for my cowl.

"Not exactly Princess," I replied. "In fact, I was just telling her I had other matters to attend to…" Well, it seemed to me that my answer was plausible enough. She stared at me… Impatiently I might say. At this I knew that she was probably tired, and I was just agitating her further. I felt bad at this conclusion. I'd have to end this now, and the Zora wasn't making things easier.

"Is that so Sheik?" She must have been tired to not mention my little "name" anymore. I frowned.

"Princess, you seem tired. You should get some rest. I will handle matters with the Zora." I said. I carefully nudged her to the doorway. She smiled and turned to face me. "I am fine Sheik. As for you," She began, turning to face the Zora this time instead of me. I sighed when I saw her lock eyes with the representative.

Now Zelda had her power of authority. She just… Barely used it. She always used to tell me she didn't like to use it openly to control others. But when she locked eyes with you, and she had one of her rare fierce stares, then that was when you should give up. Nothing ever slips with Zelda. Nothing at all. I smiled ever so lightly under my cowl. Did this mean I was out..? Ah, but I didn't know if Zelda would…

"Sheik," I heard her murmur softly to me. "I know very well that you have not been doing very well throughout all of these past weeks..." I sighed and averted my gaze from her instinctively. "Yes…" I mumbled, mostly to myself I noted. But nonetheless I knew she had caught my words anyways.

"Excuse me Princess..?" I heard the damnable Zora speak. Zelda looked at her, nodding slightly. "I do think that Sheik has not been doing very well since the rebuilding of the castle… so I'm not very sure if he would be well enough to do this mission," she touched my arm- "It's his choice entirely." I glanced at her with my red eyes, a light 'hm?' coming out of my throat. What..? She was letting me choose?

The Zora was shocked as well. She tapped her foot and crossed her fins. "But princess..!" Oh? So she's going to protest against her highnesses decision? "Sheik? Your answer?" So she ignored the Zora. Nice.

Well… I did need some time away from the castle… it was too dramatic in there, with… _Him_ and all. So, I guess I took the most unbelieving answer, because when Zelda heard it she looked at me with confusion and surprise in her eyes.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Jer-chan: There you have it! Do you think this chapter was good..? Bad? I'd like to hear your opinion, considering I haven't written in a long time. I'd also like to say "Thank you" to Illyric, whom just got over his case of CTS… I'm glad your feeling much better! **


End file.
